Romance de segundos
by nekozay-chan
Summary: El destino es caprichoso, y aún más cuando de amores se trata. Y sus caprichos son tan suyos que no toma en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás./ Sasusaku


Hola! Pues vengo con una nueva historia. He de decir que las noches de insomnio son las mejores para mi inspiración, aunque sean cosas cortas y al día siguiente esté muriendo de sueño.

Pues bueno, esta historia es una historia un tanto personal. Me ha pasado y al final del día siento que la vida y sus planes será siempre un misterio. No se si soy la única a la que le pasan estas cosas, si hay alguien ahí afuera a quien le suceda lo mismo, por favor diga "yo".

Y bien, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que te estás perdiendo de algo importante?<p>

El amor es algo muy extraño ¿sabes? El amor tal cual es la cosa más difícil de describir y de entender, pero soy de esas personas que piensan que el amor no está hecho para entenderse, sino para vivirse.

El amor es la vida misma, y está llena de momentos fugaces. ¿Has escuchado hablar de quienes están enamorados del amor? Tú puedes ser uno de esos y tal vez ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

El amor que todos buscamos, o lo que comprendemos por ideal, es aquél que dura por toda la eternidad. Ese en el que te sabes correspondido por la persona amada. Hay millones de historias, cuentos y canciones que nos describen este amor como el sentimiento más mágico. Pero… ¿qué sucede con esos amores que no llegan a historias?

Eso… aunque no me lo creas… es lo más común que puede suceder, y aun así, tan mágico como un amor eterno.

Ella era una mujer hermosa, con ojos color jade y un peculiar cabello de hebras rosas tan suaves como los pétalos de cerezo. Su figura y porte hacían que fuera una de esas mujeres que los hombres buscan, sin embargo había perdido fe en esos "amores". Hacía ya varios años que había concluido sus estudios y su vida profesional iba en ascenso cada vez más. Era de imaginarse que con tal éxito en su vida no viviera más con sus padres. Apenas graduarse de la universidad había comprado un departamento cercano al centro de la ciudad.

Él era un hombre de negocios, de cabello azabache y ojos negros como la noche misma. Su porte de caballero y su (ahora) puesto como presidente de la imprenta más importante del país era como un imán para todas aquellas mujeres que buscaban un "buen futuro". Sin embargo ese mismo magnetismo lo había hecho completamente frío a cualquier clase de sentimientos. Hacía poco que había regresado al país, pues sus estudios los había hecho en el extranjero, al igual que tuvo que quedarse años extra para hacer una maestría e iniciar la expansión de la compañía a otros países.

Si bien se encontraban en la misma ciudad, sus vidas no tenían conexión alguna. Dos seres completamente ajenos a la existencia del otro. Bien pudieron haber permanecido de esa manera por el resto de sus vidas, pero el destino es un niño travieso, y le gusta jugar con la vida, haciendo esos repentinos encuentros, los cuales, por alguna extraña razón, recordaremos siempre.

Él paseaba cerca del área costera. Se le había hecho costumbre desde que regresó ir ahí por las tardes, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y de su vida, pues la rutina comenzaba a pesarle. A sus veintinueve años ya tenía grandes responsabilidades como presidente de una compañía que pronto se expandiría aún más en el mundo. Esos paseos le hacían olvidarse del mundo por unos minutos, antes de volver a la realidad y al trabajo.

Ella esperaba poder conseguir un taxi pronto. Con algo de suerte no tendría que atravesar toda el área costera hasta la avenida que pasaba frente a la playa para poder tomar uno. En el momento en que compró su apartamento a sus veintitrés años no pensó jamás que tendría que hacer viajes a las afueras de la ciudad por su trabajo, pero de alguna manera le agradaba el poder ver el mar una que otra vez durante el mes. Al menos, no tenía que hacer esas visitas muy seguido.

Para él la hora de regresar a casa se acercaba cada vez más, y la suerte no parecía favorecerle mucho a ella. Ella comenzó a caminar calle abajo en dirección al malecón, al igual que él hacía por la calle opuesta.

Ninguno notó la presencia del otro hasta que ambos tomaron rumbo simultáneamente por el camellón que los guiaría a ambos a su destino. Las farolas apenas habían comenzado a encenderse, pues la luz aún no desaparecía del todo del cielo. Los colores brindaban un hermoso espectáculo, el cual ella seguro tendría ganas de comentar, pero sería un disparate hablarle a aquél hombre que (al parecer) iba inmerso en sus asuntos a unos metros de ella ¿no?

Él por el contrario, sentía la presencia de la chica a metros de distancia. La indiferencia inicial había aparecido cuando sus caminos se cruzaron. Ya sabes, esa indiferencia natural con la que todos nos comportamos cuando caminamos solos por las calles y de pronto entramos a un tumulto de gente. No es precisamente como si los conocieras, o siquiera te importaran sus vidas. Tú simplemente vas en lo tuyo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión algo parecía diferente. Algo le hizo sentir el impulso de girar un poco la cabeza para poder observarla. Iba solo un paso más atrás de él, con una distancia prudente de por medio. La observó de pies a cabeza, sin ninguna segunda intención, solo tenía… curiosidad. Observó su cabello, su piel blanca, la manera tan pulcra en que iba vestida, con ese traje de oficina y zapatillas altas. Notó sus ojos verdes y fue cuando se percató con sorpresa de que ella también lo observaba. Fue una sorpresa mutua que ocasionó en ella un rubor notorio, y en él un movimiento brusco de cabeza para volverla a su posición original, que inclusive le causó un ligero dolor de cuello. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente siguieron su camino en silencio. Silencio que, pese al momento vivido, no se había tornado incómodo en ningún momento.

Esquivaban las palomas que se aglomeraban en ciertos puntos a lo largo del camellón. Algunas de ellas emprendían el vuelo cuando consideraban que los extraños se acercaban demasiado, pero en ningún momento representaron obstáculo para ellos.

Su viaje, como todo en la vida e incluso la vida misma, llegó a su fin. Ambos se encontraron de frente al mar recargados en la valla de aquél malecón. Había una fila de escaleras cerca de donde se encontraban, la cual guiaba directamente a la playa, pero en ese momento ambos tenían como meta llegar a casa, así que esa vieja parada de autobuses y taxis era el lugar al que pertenecían por el momento.

El impulso hizo presencia en ambos nuevamente, y ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo. De tener los ojos posados en la espuma que coronaba las olas y el atardecer que pronto daría paso a la noche, desviaron simultáneamente la mirada el uno hacia el otro, pero esta vez ninguno la desvió al encontrarse con el otro. Pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos quizás, pero en sus mentes pasó una eternidad. No hubo palabras, pero dijeron todo lo que debían con sus miradas. ¿Cómo es que ella, que había perdido su fe en el amor, y él, que se había vuelto un ser frío, pudieran comprenderse tanto con solo una mirada? Fue el sonido de un claxon lo que los hizo salir de esa burbuja que sus miradas habían creado alrededor de ellos. Un taxi anunciaba su llegada en espera de que alguno de los dos individuos en esa parada requiriera sus servicios.

Fue la pelirrosa quien se acercó al vehículo, notando que otro venía detrás, así que aquél extraño probablemente se iría igual. Subió y cerró su puerta. Le indico la dirección al chofer y miró una última vez afuera de la ventana, solo para ver a aquél extraño devolverle la mirada al abordar su taxi y después perderse en la lejanía.

El destino es caprichoso, y aún más cuando de amores se trata. Uno pensaría que no se volvieron a ver. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de encontrarse al mismo extraño dos veces en una ciudad tan grande? Aún más, de reconocer al mismo extraño.

Pues bien, cuando al destino le da la gana: muchas.

Pero como dije antes, el destino es caprichoso. Y sus caprichos son tan suyos que no toma en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Una semana exacta fue el tiempo que el destino planeó.

- Hay dos cosas de la vida que aun no comprendo: cómo es que Tsunade-sama puede ingerir tanto alcohol sin caer en un coma etílico, y cómo es que en esta ciudad hay tanta gente en las calles a estas horas de la noche. – Dijo la pelirrosa mientras esquivaba a una pareja que iba en dirección contraria a ellas. Sus pies la mataban después de la fiesta que su jefa había ofrecido por superar por más del 50% las ventas del mes, y definitivamente era la última vez que se dejaba convencer por Ino de presentarse con uno de sus vestidos. No es que pareciera prostituta, pero no se podía mover con la comodidad usual.

- Te quejas mucho Sakura, ni siquiera es tanta gente – Le respondió la rubia antes de que un hombre pasara junto a ella, pasando sobre su pie. – ¡Fíjate por donde vas idiota! – Le gritó al hombre quien ya se había alejado considerablemente de ellas.

- Ven acá Ino, siéntate y masajea tu pie. Se te puede hacer un morete feo. – Recomendó Sakura a su amiga, acercándose a un escalón que sobresalía de la entrada de un edificio. Ino le hizo caso y se sentó. – Ese idiota, ¡¿Es que no ve que no es el único que camina por la…

- ¿Sakura? – Pero su llamado fue en vano, su amiga tenía la mirada perdida en el otro lado de la calle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Te lo digo Sasuke, si sigues huyendo de las fiestas de la empresa de esta manera, los clientes comenzaran a perder interés al no poder mantener relación social contigo. – Decía un rubio al azabache tratando de seguirle el paso por la acera de la avenida principal. – Además, las hijas de los socios no están nada mal. – Agregó con voz pícara.

- Pues entonces por qué me persigues a mí y no a ellas Naruto-baka. – Respondió Sasuke sin detener su paso y comenzando a soltar la corbata que llevaba. – Cada vez me siento más… ahorcado. – El rubio lo alcanzó y lo tomó del hombro, haciendo que detuviera su paso y obteniendo varias quejas del tumulto de gente que pasaba junto a ellos.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes amigo, pero sabes bien que te necesitamos. Al menos hasta que las cosas se estabilicen. – El rubio estaba ahora frente al ojinegro. – Créeme que si yo pudiera hacerlo lo haría con tal de que te tomes las vacaciones que tanto te mereces, pero no puedo solo.

Sasuke desvió la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules de su amigo y fue ahí cuando la vio.

Se reconocieron enseguida. Fue para los dos un momento de claridad visual, pues la cantidad de gente que pasaba era más de lo que podrían haber esperado para esas horas de la noche. La multitud logró cubrirlos nuevamente, pero ambos intentaron seguirse con la mirada. Eran solo unos metros los que los separaban, sin embargo la noche cumplió con el objetivo que el destino le había asignado. Se habían perdido nuevamente, ambos.

Sería hermoso escuchar a partir de aquí que hubo más encuentros como los que ya habían tenido, sin embargo eso es algo que solo el destino sabe. La vida sigue corriendo, y es él quién decide cuáles son los amores que llegan a historias, cuentos y canciones, y cuáles son aquellos a los que conocemos como: romances de segundos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! Recomendaciones, peticiones, tomatazos, críticas constructivas. Todo es aceptado, dejen un Review por favor (:<p> 


End file.
